The End To All
by piratedude35
Summary: Instead of letting people know he was the Kyuubi's jailer, Minato promised Naruto to a good friend from a fishing village without telling anyone. Naruto was kind until Konoha needed cash quick and decided raiding would be a good idea. Dark to Evil Naruto
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I am back from a long time ago! I just wanted to say that my previous story had some things I didn't like. Anyway without Further Ado. The Prologue**

Tsunade frowned as she looked at her map, it was a time of war in the Elemental Countries and she knew exactly what the joint forces of Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure odds of winning were. She did not like those odds. Tsunade laid back in her chair and looked out the window of her war tent to the sun and thought about her opponent. He was a tremendously strong leader and the leader of Amekagure, perhaps even the strongest man in the elemental countries at the moment, and everyone who served him was loyal enough to kill themselves before giving any information. It was said he could persuade 10 men that they could win against 400 men in less than 10 minutes. Rumors had it he was so awe-inspiring that Kumo surrendered without too much of a fight. Tsunade thought of how he had built up his power. He had started by destroying the elemental countries economy, targeting one village at a time and sabotaging all the missions he could until they were running off leftover cash and taxes. He then took each village one by one. He targeted the biggest threat without an ally first. Iwakagure it had fell within the two months. Tsunade sighed as she thought of the fact the Konoha had trained him in everything as well. That's right Konoha was about to reap what it sew, and it had a lot of reaping to do. They were going to battle on a plain away from Konoha as to stop any damages to the village if the inhabitants lived. Tsunade watched as Shizune came in with a blue battle kimono on and said, " Tsunade-sama, The enemy has arrived at the battle field and has called a truce. "

Tsunade sighed again, "Alright, its better to see what he wants than to battle the might of Ame and the ninja who joined his cause from Iwa and Kumo". Tsunade headed to the battlefield with her personal guard of Sasuke, Kakashi, and Might Guy. They were the best three combat ninja in the village and had never failed her before.

The leader of Ame had come forward with two men and a woman, all with a cloak covering their head. The leader had on a black robe with a hood covering his face in darkness. He stepped forward and announced, "Welcome Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha," he allowed himself a smirk, "and the last as well."

Tsunade met his words evenly and replied, " The battle hasn't yet begun and your so sure of yourself, I know what your capable of but not even you can win so easily here."

The Ame leader just looked on with the same smirk, " I have my reasons to be so confident, and may I ask who are those Anbu behind you? Surely not Kakashi, Sasuke, and Guy?"

Tsunade simply said, "Perhaps, but perhaps not. Now tell me what you want."

The leader put on a straight face, it was down to business. "You see, while I guarantee you I can win here, It would not be without risk to my loyal...Followers. I wish for you to simply surrender and you may go on with your lives."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and asked , "Whats the catch? There is nothing free in this world and you have never been generous."

He laughed and said, " I shall be granted the right to …Persecute... whoever has wronged me in your pathetic village."

Tsunade looked appaled and said, " We will not surrender and all my men will fight to the death."

The Ame leader sighed, "Very well Tsunade, We will Commence the battle in 30 minutes. However since I love challenges..." he smirked, " If you can hold off our forces for 2 hours we will retreat for 30 days. He then crossed his heart with his finger and a purple line followed it. "Cross my heart, If I do not I die."

Before he left the Ame leader looked at Tsunade and said, "And do remember to tell that wretched medic-nin Sakura I will be looking for the payment she offered me years ago and win or lose, I will have it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaker!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He smiled to himself as he sat in his tent 20 minutes later, Today it would be over, he would be the ruler of the elemental countries and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. He looked over to his side and thought about how he had obtained such a prestigious position as ruler of the world. He was going to remember from the beginning, before he even knew what a ninja was, Yes from the moment he first saw his village burned down and his foster parents killed by the village Konoha. Because as his motto was, " The Journey is ALWAYS worth remembering." He was Naruto. The jailer of the Kyuubi. The Spirit of Vengeance. And the Conqueror of the world.

Done. Comment on things and here is a poll.

Should Naruto have a girlfriend or not?


	2. All Things Have a Beginning

**Semi long A/N at end****  
><strong>**The Boy he sees isn't important and won't even have a name.****  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** and never will.**

Naruto looked up from the ocean with a smile on his face, he was feeling great today as him and his father reeled in the catch. He looked down to the net in the ocean and watched as the Trout(s?) tried to squirm around to get out of the net. Naruto looked to his father as the man said, "Reel in the fish Naruto, It looks like we have a good catch today," as he adjusted the toothpick in his mouth to get the last of his lunch out.

Naruto headed over to the reel and started turning it until it taxed his muscles but the fish were leaving their home known as the ocean. The fish hit the deck as Naruto released the rope causing his strained muscles to relax, but before he could rest his dad said with a bright smile, "Naruto I heard that you found a nice boy that lives down the street to play with."

Naruto perked up at this and responded with a bright smile threatening to tear his face in two, "Yeah old man, he was really nice and we played some Go together!"

The "Old man" sat on the side of the rail of the boat which was made from a fairly reliable wood mahogany and snorted saying, "Naruto how many times do I need to tell you I'm not that old,"

as he laughed he said, "And Naruto did you catch his name by any chance?"

Naruto blushed and suddenly found the wood of the deck interesting as he said, "Well no, I just called him Kid the whole time." As he said this his dad obtained a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Naruto how many times must I tell you that you have to be careful about how you treat people because then they might not want to play again!" said the father. Naruto, sensing that the talk was over took in his surroundings for the first time since they headed to sea. Naruto was wearing a simple black T-shirt with blue shorts and brown sandals, simple attire for a simple person because after all he was just a fisherman. His father was wearing tan overalls and a white undershirt with a straw hat, and was counting and mock-weighing the amount of fish they had pulled in. His father had brown hair and brown eyes, and was born tan. It was a normal day, sunny with a few clouds every now and then, but for some odd reason Naruto had the feeling something terrible was going to happen.

Naruto's father suddenly spoke up saying, "Well son, it seems this week's catch will bring us enough to eat for a week and to pay the daily tribute to the local ninja for protection." Naruto frowned about this since for the longest time he had always wondered why they had to pay tributes to that village his father called "Konoha" anyway. They lived at least 20 miles away, that's a day or two of travel even with a cart! But somehow every month someone came to collect their "due" and to this Naruto frowned. He sometimes wished he knew more about these "Ninjas" because he had a suspicion they were the ones somehow collecting the dues and moving between the villages so quickly.

"So we will be eating trout for a week?" Naruto said this while making a throw up motion with his finger. He thought it was so unfair his family used to have variety, but now their only food was what they caught as Konoha took the rest usually.

His dad sighed, "Maybe just maybe if your good we can make Mom make us some delicious ramen you love so much." His dad smiled at Naruto and Naruto jumped in the air and made a victory shout. He and his dad laughed as they started to see the village and land coming towards them. As they dismounted the boat and got down, they saw one of the father's close friends approach.

The man smiled at them and said, "That looks like a perfect catch you got there Ariki." Naruto smiled at hearing his father's real name since it sounded goofy to his ears. It was pronounced Ah-REE-KEE and Naruto constantly laughed at the weird name.

His father replied with a hint of a grin, "Yeah Mazuri, I believe it will last us through the week at the least and then some even!" Naruto smiled as his father was constantly a show-off always trying to impress his friends.

"Well, I was about to head out to see and wanted to see if young Naruto here wanted to come with me," Mazuri said, "And of course there will be a reward when we get back if Naruto wants it."

Naruto was angry that he was referred to as young; he was 12 for Kami's sake! However the idea of a reward was far to tantalizing for him to pass up and before he could reply his dad interrupted saying, "I'm afraid not today Mazuri, We have work to do which Naruto will help me and his mom since we are getting so old according to Naruto," his dad winked and continued, "But tomorrow I promise you that He will go out with you and help you get a great catch!"

Mazuri smiled and started walking towards his boat which was essentially the same as his dad's, a small but sturdy boat with a sail, before saying "I'll hold you to that Ariki, since I'm your age and apparently mid 40's is old. Naruto you may even have to do all the work tomorrow I just don't know if I can do it." As the older men laughed, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up because they were obviously mocking him and while he did have a strong voice his father had taught him to be as respectful as he could manage when speaking with his elders.

Naruto and his dad headed to the market first and sold off the excess fish which only obtained enough money to buy a bowl of ramen, and water for the week. They then headed home toting the large bag of fish behind him was taxing, but Naruto's father had always said 'No pain, No gain'. When they got home, they put the fish on the store underground to keep them cold for the week and for the Konoha collectors tomorrow. Naruto then ran upstairs to see his mom by the fireplace knitting a scarf presumably for him. She had long black hair down to her hips and at the moment a blue dress meant for use at home. Naruto often wondered where his blond hair had come from, but had always forgotten to ask before it left his mind.

She said, "Naruto! Welcome back, so how was the catch today my fisherman?" She motioned Naruto to come near and he obliged. She gave him a heart-warming smile and then tried to get Naruto to let her try the scarf out on him. Naruto had managed to resist for a minute or two, but you could never really beat a mom.

Naruto's dad after the little squabble had ended sat back in his chair with a grin, "It went terrific, I think we may have enough fish to get through the week, pay the collectors, and then some!" Naruto's mom looked amazed!

She then said, "And you already sold the ones you knew we could spare too! Honey, that's amazing! We better thank Kami tonight for blessing our family so kindly." Naruto silently agreed, and was soon sent off to bed which he didn't argue with since he was tired from the whole day of work. However, later that night he woke up and got out of his bed at the end of the hallway, His parents' room was next to his with the living room being across from the both. He attempted to get back to sleep, but heard voices coming from inside the living room. He felt like he should try to remain hidden when going into the living room for some feeling he had inside him. Naruto had always trusted his gut so why do anything different now? Naruto peered into the living room and overheard his parents' conversation which unbeknownst to him would change his life.

His dad has saying, "Honey, We can't lie to him forever eventually he will find out the truth."

Naruto wondered who he was talking about before looking at his mom who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"That's not true Akiri, and you know it! He never has to know that we aren't his birth parents and he never will!" his mom whispered.

Akiri seemed to be getting frustrated and slightly raised his voice, "Listen Miko, We have to tell him eventually he is growing up and we will tell him when he turns 14 and that is final!" His mother resigned herself to sobbing into his dad's chest. But Naruto didn't pay attention to that anymore, He was backing up from the door, as quick as he could without making any noise. He ran silently to his room before he jumped in bed.

Naruto thought about what all had just happened, if he was correct in his assumption, he was an adopted child. Many questions plagued his mind like who were his real parents or where was he born. But Naruto was too distraught to really think about anything at the moment. Naruto looked to have silently resigned to his fate as an adopted child when suddenly his jaw muscles tightened. Naruto thought to himself 'So what if I am adopted! I don't care about who gave birth to me and they obviously didn't care about me either! I will love my new family…..No, my REAL family more than I could have ever loved my birth parents or anyone else for that matter! Naruto smiled to himself and then fell asleep with the thought of a happy family within his mind. It was this new found love for his foster family that would eventually end up sealing his fate.

Naruto was walking with his dad to the pier to meet Mazuri, whom he had been promised to for the day. He and Mazuri headed out the ocean and were soon catching quite their fair share of fish. Naruto smiled as he thought of his parents having a relaxing day together, Kami knows they needed one.

Mazuri had caught Naruto daydreaming smirked and said, "Get back to work Naruto or else you daydreams will become nightmares!" Mazuri was only joking of course, but for a long while since that incident Naruto always wished he had never started daydreaming to begin with. Naruto worked hard for the rest of the day until they had decided it was enough and started heading to the village.

When Naruto got back he was thanked by Mazuri for his help and given an extra cup of ramen. Naruto grinned at this and heartily thanked him before running home to tell his mom and dad of the prize he had been given. When Naruto got him and the house just _felt_ empty he knew something was wrong. He entered the house and looked around for his mother and father before heading to town. The town was already burning by the time Naruto got there and he ran to the place where his parents and the rest of the villagers gave their dues to the Konoha collectors. Naruto made it to the open space that resembled an auction stand and gasped in horror. Bodies laid everywhere from young to old, man or woman, and even pets were slain. All of them had been looted for valuable things as well. Naruto looked around for his parents before seeing his mother impaled in the heart by a sharp looking knife with a handle which one could stick their finger(kunai). He turned away sharply from the gruesome sight looking at his dad whom actually seemed to be alive the same knife was impaling his stomach and his dad looked to Naruto with an almost vacant look in his eyes before saying, "The…Tributes not enough…They ransack village take everything…Promise me this son…Never forget what I have taught you. Ever." His dad then slumped over and Naruto turned and just ran. He ran as far as he could to get away from there before curling into a fetal position and resting against a tree stump to think. Naruto thought long over the events of what happened and even cried a bit before steeling his nerves. Every part of his body wanted revenge. But he knew he could not gain it easily. He decided he would learn how to beat Konoha and their "ninjas" if it was the last thing he ever did. He was Naruto Uzumaki and he was going to avenge his family no matter the cost.

A/N: Opinions are always welcome I thought it turned out good enough. Anyway all of the characters this chapter will only give Naruto depth and won't be too important.

Alright so here are the choices for the pairing:

No one

Mei Terumi

Yugito Nii

Konan

I really don't like the Konoha 12 girls. But if one gets a lot of support then I will do it. I hope you enjoyed and as always Goodbye!


	3. The Kyuubi Makes a Move

**Hey everyone I just wanted to thank you for the reviews (More at the bottom)**

**I modified kyuubi's seal a fucking little so don't freak out, trust me :P!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto Never will.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked towards the direction of Konoha that he had remembered through one of the maps his father had shown him when he was younger. While the map was mainly for fishing routes it also had some of the local villages and important landmarks. He had been walking for around 5 hours and had constantly been avoiding his thoughts by distracting himself with the local wildlife. However he guessed he still had around 10 hours left. He had to face his inner thoughts and "demons" as some called them. If only he knew how right he was about his demons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had been in an inner turmoil the past few days because what he was going through right now was an inner maelstrom of emotions rushing around and colliding with other emotions. This caused some emotions to be crushed by the stronger ones. Naruto was subconsciously being pushed to forget all his morals, goals, and other views. After a death, there was one emotion that overpowered all in the elemental countries. Revenge. It powered some of the great shinobis to be just that, Great. However, revenge and anger were double edged swords and where one end would cut your opponent… Another end was slowly eating at you. There were those that got so caught up in revenge they couldn't handle any other emotions and just become a black abyss of indifference. The as of then unknown to Naruto Itachi was a prime example of this. Naruto knew the consequences of revenge since his dad had taught him what revenge could do to a person. His dad always said, "Naruto, while I doubt you will ever need revenge, remember that if you do to never let it take control. Fight it, Naruto and you will do well in life."

That was good advice to someone else Naruto thought with a sad smile as he remembered his dad and him laughing, Him and his mom smiling and joking. Naruto shook himself of those thoughts, the more he remembered, the harder it was to forget about. But a part of Naruto didn't want to forget; it wanted to use those memories to fuel his rage-fueled revenge motivation. That part was growing every second that passed as well. However, Naruto was sure of one thing, even if it meant forgetting all his lessons, morals, and other beliefs, Naruto would get revenge. He wouldn't follow his father's advice because at the moment he would gladly let hate consume him if that meant wiping out Konoha. No, what Konoha did was Unforgivable and Naruto would make sure they never ever forgot that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>If you could be inside Naruto's being right now, you would find yourself in water that went up to your ankles. You would be lead down a narrow passageway to a large room with what appeared to be a huge cage at the other end. Inside the cage, if one had night vision, they would be able to see a being of pure chakra in the shape of a fox with 9 tails smiling to itself. Its name was Kyuubi, and it had a story to tell as well.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switching from second person to third person/first~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyuubi had a plan, and everything was going according to it. 12 and a half years ago, He had been sealed into this…_Filth. _By some pathetic ninja, who had somehow learned to contact the undeniable death god, Shinigami. And when Shinigami came, He always got something. While Kyuubi had escaped his Icy embrace this time, the damned mortal had managed to ensure he would meet it sooner or later. The "Fourth Hokage" as they called him had managed to design a seal so complex that it had the power to kill a Bijuu. Not directly, of course but it would seal the demon inside something else and when that organism came to die… The inmate would die with it. Kyuubi could not let that happen because like Naruto he had a drive similar to Naruto's revenge. He had been tricked 12 years ago to attack Konoha by Madara Uchiha, that wretched immortal kept finding a way to fuck with Kyuubi. So while Kyuubi definitely wasn't ready to die, He knew there was no escape. Even if he managed to get this brat to pull off the seal, it would just overload his chakra system killing him before Kyuubi could reform on the outside, and therefore killing Kyuubi as well. However Kyuubi was NOT going to submit to Madara without a fight, when the boy he had been sealed into had been sent to a fishing village as a baby, Kyuubi officially thought he was fucked. He could only communicate with his host if the host was in here willingly or he was in deep thought, almost a sleep like state. And with the occupation of a fisherman, what the hell would he want to do any of those for. Add to it that No one even fucking knew he was in here as that blonde had told everyone he figured out how to KILL the Kyuubi, and his only option was the second one. So, this recent turn of events led into Kyuubi's favor a lot more than the Kyuubi had wished. And as soon as the blonde stopped for a rest; Kyuubi would make sure He woke up in his mindscape. Kyuubi grinned, tonight sure as hell was going to be fun.

Naruto was about 3 hours away from Konoha judging by the stars at his knowledge as a fisherman, when he realized that there were stars! Naruto had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed it was dark outside anyway. He decided it was time to take a rest. He looked around for a good spot but, just about everywhere there were trees. He decided to put his back to one and lay his head against it before letting sleep wash over him. Naruto woke up and stretched his arms before opening his eyes, and was surprised to feel water on the lower half of his body. He rose up alarmed at the change in surrounding before surveying his current location. It looked like a sewer, with water that went up to you knees, but for some reason it was only an inch where Naruto had been laying. He turned around to find a door, and tried to open it, but found it was locked. Naruto shrugged at his luck, but looking back upon the past few days it seemed that luck was against him. Naruto didn't believe in fate though, so he went with the next best thing to blame, rotten luck.

Naruto headed down the hall in the only direction possible. He took note of the many lamps that were in the hall, but they provided little-to-no luminesce. He was herded into a large room with an intricate circle drawn in the middle. Naruto felt something pulling him to the middle of the circle, and being a victim to instinct he obeyed. When he got to the middle he looked around the circle, there was another tinier circle that marked the middle. He was inside that. Reaching out from that were lines that curved this way and that, but all seemed to be symmetrical through some trick of the eye. Naruto heard a loud growl from the direction of the cage before large eyes and a mouth made from pure red clouds appeared.

"**Welcome kid to my humble adobe, or as you humans call it your "mindscape" **Kyuubi grinned as he said so, wondering what kind of reaction he would get from the kid. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but didn't say a word. Something seemed unnatural to him about this for lack of better word… Demon.

"**Not the talkative kind eh kid? No problem there, I have a lot of talking to do and you're going to listen. If you're wondering how you got here, you are inside what your mind looks like to someone who can enter it. The locked door at the beginning is access to your memories. Now, you may be thinking, "What the hell does this majestic demon want to do with me?" and the answer would be absolutely nothing." **Kyuubi couldn't help but smirk at the awestruck look on the kid's face when he mentioned he was a demon.

Naruto felt something was wrong, really wrong when the creature said it was a demon. Naruto had thought that was made up by people to scare children to bed at night. If they were real, just how many were there and what stopped them from killing all the humans?

Kyuubi just laughed at how easy kids were to read before explaining, **"Demons as your definition are not real. There are only 9 in the world and they are called "Bijuu". They do not overwhelm your world because there is always one pesky ninja that could stop us by sealing us inside a baby."**

Naruto knew it was stupid to converse with demons, but had to know what these cruel ninja were, he asked "First what's your name, and second what it a ninja."

Kyuubi simply replied, **"My name is Kyuubi, and your describing Ninja is far too simple of a task for me. Go to Konoha and ask to speak to the Hokage for Citizenship. Tell him you wish to become a Ninja for revenge on Iwagakure or something like that. He won't deny you simply because of your resemblance to someone close to him. Until then kid, I bid the ado." **Naruto felt a wave of blackness crash into him as it propelled him back into peaceful sleep.

Naruto woke up in the morning and was extremely thirsty and hungry, but knew his only hope would be to find a stream. He continued on his trek to Konoha and about an hour later he found a stream. He took a few gulps before splashing some on his face. He then remembered something his father had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remember son, food is always near water because water sustains all life. Water enables everything to live." His dad smirked, "and lets us fisherman have a job."

Naruto's dad had taken Naruto to a stream. He had just turned 8 and was ecstatic his dad said he was going to show him a cool fisherman only trick! Naruto watched as his dad rolled his sleeves back before staring at the stream. His trained eyes darted back and forth and his body was dead still. Then all of a sudden, he moved at lightning speed and had put his hand in the water before pulling it out. In his clenched right hand, was a salmon still alive.

"Wow! Dad I wanna try!" Naruto shouted, with a huge smile on his face as he rushed into the water.

His dad chuckled before saying, "Okay, Naruto, remember to be patient and still. Remember that because those virtues always pay off." Naruto put on his try-hard face before staring straight into the water with his tongue sticking out of his mouth he was focusing so hard. He waited for what seemed like hours before he saw a movement. He waited for a clear shot before darting his hand in. Success!

"Dad! Dad! Look what I got!" Naruto smiled. His dad who had been watching the whole time chuckled.

"Well done Naruto, You fished out a rock!" his dad had said. Naruto frowned before realizing it was a rock. He threw it back in the pond before pouting.

"Don't feel bad Naruto it took me months to get my first catch this way!" his dad said, informing Naruto.

"Well okay dad, but don't expect me to give it up! I'm gonna catch one sooner or later!" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less son." They smiled together before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had unconsciously developed tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. He batted those dreadful feelings away before they threatened to consume him. He headed over to a comfortable spot in the stream and stood still for Kami knows how long. Then he reached down at lightning speed and grabbed what he was aiming for. He smiled again... He had gotten a rock.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**A/N Hey guys I really wanted to thank you for all the reviews, especially Wild-dog84. He was my first reviewer and probably gave helped me a lot with this chapter. I attempted to focus on character development and move the plot along at the same time. REMEMBER REVIEWS DO HELP!**

**As far as pairings go, I WILL NOT write Anko, she is overdone and just boring to me. She will make appearances though. As far as votes go, you should know I am not tallying them up. I'm seeing what you guys want, and comparing it to what I want to write. If I do votes and something I don't like wins, I would do a half-assed job with the story. Lastly, I am leaning towards Mei or No pairing. But I don't know yet, anything could happen here.**

**Expect an update by Saturday or Sunday, I have been in the mood to write lately, but don't always expect chapters this fast. However, you can generally expect one chapter a week always.**

**Okay though I'm fairly sure I'll be showing his training, but I want to hear what you guys think. Should I focus on his training or should I do a time skip?**


End file.
